Story of 5 Genius: Once Upon a Time
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Kumpulan oneshot 5 Genius of DC dengan lima tokoh sentral yaitu Shiho, Shinichi, Saguru, Heiji dan Kaito yang tinggal bersama dan juga ada tokoh-tokoh lainnya. Semua harus berbagi disana. CHAPTER 4 UP with title "Baby in Trouble" Shinichi! Heiji! Kaito! Saguru!/Anak-anak! Fisiknya saja yang terlihat seperti batita!
1. Cerita 1: Introducing

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Hiperbol, klise, dll.**

* * *

 **Introducing**

Kelima orang ini adalah yang dikategorikan dan dianggap sebagai 5 Genius...

 **Shiho Miyano**

Wanita berusia 23 tahun dan bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit pusat. Masih jomblo. Shiho juga terkenal di dunia internasional. Wanita itu termasuk wanita jenius dan memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Walaupun dia adalah mantan kriminal, dia tetap disayangi oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Shiho bisa merasakan aura hitam jika kejahatan berada di dekatnya juga sangat peka baik urusan pekerjaan dan perasaan. Shiho juga cantik tapi pembawaan karakternya membuat sahabat-sahabat dekatnya hanya bisa pasrah-pasrah saja.

 **Shinichi Kudo**

Pria usia 22 tahun dan menjabat sebagai detektif terkenal. Keahliannya juga sudah diakui dunia dan bahkan hampir menyamai Saguru Hakuba. Shinichi memang pintar dan peka tapi jika sebagai detektif tapi dalam urusan perasaan, dia tidak peka dan kurang mengerti. Bukan maksudnya dia tidak berperasaan (dia pria yang berperasaan) tapi dia memang tidak peka dan kurang mengerti dalam urusan cinta. Terkadang Ran–pacarnya, mengeluh tentang ini.

 **Saguru Hakuba**

Seumuran dengan Shinichi Kudo dan juga berprofesi sama sebagai detektif. Kelihaiannya dalam memecahkan kasus sudah diakui dunia. Termasuk pria romantis dan tampan juga masih menjomblo. Dia juga pintar. Hanya satu wanita yang sekarang diincarnya tapi dia belum tahu apakah si wanita juga mempunyai perasaan serupa padanya. Siapakah itu?

 **Heiji Hattori**

Seumura dengan kedua detektif di atas dan berprofesi sama juga sama terkenalnya dengan dua detektif diatas. Dia memang tampan tapi bukanlah tipe pria romantis pada umumnya tapi dia berencana PDKT dengan sahabat wanitanya, Kazuha Toyama.

 **Kaito Kuroba**

Mencuti jadi KID dan memutuskan menjadi orang biasa bersama keempat orang diatas. Walaupun dia seorang pencuri, dia hanya ingin mencuri permata tertentu saja dan bukan permata-permata mahal pada umumnya. Dia tidak pernah berniat mencuri permata inggris atau permata yang merupakan pusaka kerajaan. Dia hanya ingin mencuri satu permata yang katanya ajaib. Usianya seumuran dengan ketiga detektif diatas dan juga tampan. Dia pria yang _easy going_ dan juga lucu. Berencana PDKT dengan temannya, Aoko Nakamori.

Nah, itu dia 5 Genius. Tinggal serumah di Tokyo dan jangan tanya bagaimana mereka berlima bisa serumah. Jangan berpkiran negatif tentang Shiho hanyalah satu-satunya wanita di rumah tersebut dan tinggal bersama keempat pria (walau sebenarnya itu sudah salah). Keempat pria itu sudah berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada Shiho sampai sekarang. Saat ini, hubungan kelimanya masih seperti biasanya, akur-akur saja...

* * *

Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka berlima bisa serumah. Untuk hal itu, silahkan membayangkan sendiri bagaimana bisa sampai kesitu. Hehehe.

Silahkan memberi review...


	2. Cerita 2: PMS

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama.**

 **Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, Hiperbol, klise, dll.**

 **A/N: di chapter ini Shiho menjelma menjadi karakter yang benar-benar-benar-benar berbeda atau OOC. Disini Shiho menjadi _temper_ dan kehilangan ketenanganyakarena PMS nya. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **PMS**

AAARRRRRKGH!

"DIMANA NOVEL _THE WINTERS TALE_ KU?"

Terdengar jeritan dengan nada murka dari kamar di lantai dua sehingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni yang di dalam rumah tersebut juga tetangga sebelah. Keempat pria itu mendobrak masuk ke kamar Shiho yang merupakan sumber suara ribut tadi. Mereka masih menggunakan piyama.

"Ada apa, Shiho?" tanya Heiji sebal karena jeritan Shiho membuatnya langsung melek secara otomatis dan mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Yang lain juga menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau pasti mengambil novel favoritku, kan?" tanya Shiho marah dan tatapannya mengarah pada keempat pria itu. Sontak pria-pria itu kaget, "APA?!"

"Kami tidak pernah mengambilnya, kok. Kau saja yang mungkin asal simpan." Bantah Saguru. Shiho memutar matanya, "Aku tadi malam membacanya dan kusimpan di rak bukuku tapi sekarang tidak ada disitu."

"Sudahlah, Shiho! Jika itu hilangnya di dalam rumah, pasti nanti akan kembali lagi kok." Ujar Kaito yang berusaha menenangkan Shiho yang tiba-tiba menjadi _temper_. Tatapan mata Shiho menuju ke arah Kaito.

"Kau! Kau pasti yang mengambilnya kan, maling?" Shiho makin menjadi-jadi. Kaito terbelalak dan Shiho pun maju dan mencengkram kerah piyama pria itu.

"A-aku tidak mengambilnya. Sumpah! Sasaranku jika mencuri hanyalah permata ajaib itu. Jika aku menginginkan novel itu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Bantah Kaito dan Shiho pun menjadi sedikit melunak. Wanita itu pun melepaskan kerah piyama Kaito dan segera mengambil handuk.

"Sudahlah! Minggir sana! Aku ingin mandi." Ujarnya ketus lalu meninggalkan keempat pria yang bingung tersebut. _Ada apa dengan wanita itu?_

Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak mereka tinggal bersama Shiho dan juga mengenal sifat asli Shiho tapi belum pernah melihat hal ini. Shiho terkadang memang suka marah tapi bukan mengamuk seperti ini. Paling-paling biasanya hanya seperti kesal. Well, setiap bulan dia selalu marah tak jelas.

Hari ini Shiho benar-benar berbeda dan pagi itu diawali dengan amarah. Wanita itu sudah bukan marah, melainkan murka. Pagi itu diawali dengan buruk. Shiho yang biasanya dingin menjadi panas dan gejala-gejala _temper_ nya selalu terlihat. Biasanya wanita itu selalu tenang dan handal menyembunyikan emosi yang ada dibalik topeng datarnya.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihat Shiho seperti ini. Ini bukan seperti Shiho yang kukenal." Keluh Shinichi. Heiji mengangguk sementara Saguru menghela napas. Kaito? Dia sibuk mengomel tidak jelas. Mungkin tuduhan Shiho yang mengira pria itu mencuri novelnya benar-benar membuat dirinya mengomel tidak jelas.

"Dia bahkan lebih parah dari Kazuha." Timpal Heiji, "Shiho yang kukenal adalah pendiam, cuek, dingin, tapi perhatian dan sangat baik di dalam. Bukannya ketus dan pemarah seperti ini." Tambahnya

"Daripada kita sibuk mengeluh tidak jelas, lebih baik kita membantunya mencari novel itu." usul Shinichi dan akhirnya yang lainnya sepakat. Mereka pun membantu Shiho mencari novel karya Shakespeare milik wanita itu.

"Bagaimana. Kau sudah dapat?" tanya Kaito. Heiji menggeleng, "Ternyata wanita itu sulit ya?" keluh Heiji. Kaito hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali mencari.

* * *

"Minna, aku akan pergi keluar sebentar ya." ujar Shiho yang perasaannya sudah agak membaik. Dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya lagi dan itu membuat yang lainnya sedikit lega.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Saguru.

"Ke supermarket saja. Bahan makanan di dapur sudah habis." Jawab Shiho.

Saguru pun melihat Shiho dari atas ke bawah.

"Sepertinya pakaianmu agak sempit. Lihat saja." Ujar Saguru dengan polosnya dan membuat Shiho mulai mengeluarkan jurus barunya.

"Sempit?! Sempit katamu?! Asal kau tahu, Saguru. Kaus ini memang ketat tapi aku sama sekali tidak gemuk. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan? Bahwa aku ini gadis yang gemuk?" sembur Shiho dengan marah lagi. Kaito mengerucutkan bibirnya bosan, Heiji mendelik ke arah Saguru karena sudah membuat rumah menjadi kehilangan ketenangannya lagi, Shinichi memutar mata sementara Saguru hanya facepalm. Susah menangani gadis yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Tidak, Shiho. Kau tidak gemuk, kok. Saguru terkadang memang suka asal bicara." Bujuk Shinichi dan membuat Shiho mulai melunak walau kilatan api di matanya masih membara.

"Aku pergi." Tutup gadis itu lalu pergi.

Ketika Shiho sudah berlalu, keempat pria itu pun langsung lega.

"Huh! Nona-tukang-marah-tak-jelas itu akhirnya berlalu. Ada apa dengannya?" ujar Kaito. Saguru menggeleng.

"Dasar wanita!" seru Heiji. "Mulai sekarang ini, bersikap manis lah padanya seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa."

"Baiklah."

Shinichi pun pergi ke kamar Shiho dan mencari bukunya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku yang hilang dan ternyata buku itu berada di laci meja sebelah tempat tidur wanita itu.

"Dasar wanita! Ternyata bukunya itu ada di laci meja sebelah tempat tidurnya." Keluh Shinichi sambil memandangi novel yang dicari Shiho yang sekarang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

"Biarkan saja." Timpal Saguru. Shinichi meliriknya dengan sebal, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'biarkan saja'?"

"Apa yang kau maksud 'biarkan saja mendapat makian tanpa alasan yang jelas'? itukah? Asal kau tahu, aku sudah lelah mendapat makian seharian ini." Tambah Shinichi dengan nada kesal. Heiji tertawa bersama Kaito sementara Saguru hanya memutar mata.

"Oh ayolah, Shinichi! Kau mulai terdengar seperti Shiho versi 2.1. Haha! Kau sudah mulai suka _negative thinking_ pada orang." Ujar Kaito.

"Shiho versi 2.1?" tanya Shinichi dan Kaito mengangguk.

"Maksudnya?" Heiji mulai bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. "Ada dua Shiho di dalam rumah ini sekarang. Ada Shiho, itu Shiho yang kita kenal. Ada lagi yang namanya Shiho 2.1, itu Shiho yang pemarah."

Yang lainnya tertawa.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Shiho dengan nada yang sedikit kesal sehingga membuat kaget yang lainnya karena takut akan kena marah lagi. "hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk. Rokku basah kena cipratan air gara-gara taksi sialan itu dan sekarang sepatuku bolong."

"Huh! Mulai lagi tuh!" bisik Kaito pada Shinichi yang berada di sampingnya. "Biarkan saja, KID."

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Shiho walau masih ada sedikit nada jengkel dalam suaranya. Kaito dan Shinichi menggeleng, "Tidak, kok."

Shiho menggeleng pelan lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan yang baru saja dibelinya dan setelah itu menghilang menuju kamarnya. Shiho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia menghela napas. Sudah seharian ini dia murka tanpa sebab. Ya, dia mengalami PMS alias Premenstrual Syndrome. Gejala ini sudah melekat pada dirinya jelang masa-masa menstruasi. Sungguh! Dia lelah menjadi pemarah seperti naga gila yang marah dan menjadikan keempat sahabatnya korban bulan-bulanan PMS nya (walau bulan-bulan sebelumnya _temper_ nya tidak terlalu parah seperti bulan ini). Tapi apa boleh buat? Amarah dan semburan kata-kata itu lepas tak terkendali tanpa dikontrol. Mendesah sedih, dia pun berbaring di ranjangnya.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Silahkan masuk, Ran-san, Aoko-kun." Ujar Saguru yang membukakan pintu untuk Ran. Ran pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini, Ran?" tanya Shinichi. "Untuk menengok Miyano-san, apalagi?"

"Dimana Kaito?" tanya Aoko sambil mencari-cari Kaito. Heiji datang dan meghampiri mereka, "Oh, Nakamori dan Ran-san, ada apa datang kalian datang kemari?"

"Hattori-kun, kami ingin menengok Miyano-san. Omong-omong, dimana Miyano-san–" dan Aoko memotong perkataan Ran, "dan Kaito. Dimana mereka?"

"Oh, itu. Kalau Shiho, dia sedang berada di kamarnya dan Kaito, dia tadi pergi ke lantai dua." Jawab Heiji. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang keras di tangga dan muncullah Kaito dengan wajah kusut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Aoko. Kaito tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Aoko dan masih dengan wajah kusutnya.

"Sinting! Mengapa aku bisa serumah dengannya?!" ujar Kaito jengkel dengan suara yang besar. Para pria yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop dan akhirnya facepalm.

"Mulai lagi tuh." Ujar Heiji berusaha sabar. Kaito makin menjadi-jadi, "Dasar sinting! Ingin dibantu malah marah! Aku tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya!"

"APA KATAMU! KAU BILANG AKU SINTING! HALO?! SIAPA YANG SINTING DISINI?! DASAR MALING BRENGSEK!" suara teriakan terdengar dari kamar Shiho di lantai dua. Semua yang ada di lantai bawah langsung sweatdrop dan takut. Ran dan Aoko hanya bisa kaget mendengar Shiho mengamuk karena jika Shiho mengamuk, itu adalah hal yang sangat langka.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Ran. Yang lainnya memilih bungkam tapi Saguru angkat bicara.

"Itu, maksudku Shiho. Sudah seharian ini dia marah-marah tak terkendali dan bahkan dia sudah seperti seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Setiap bulan dia memang selalu marah-marah tak jelas tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Apa kau bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Shinichi. Ran dan Aoko saling berpandangan lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Para pria semakin bingung.

"Dasar pria! Dia itu sedang PMS–"belum sempat Ran melanjutkan, Kaito sudah menyimpulkan dan langsung terkejut dengan memotong perkataan Ran, "Ap-apa? Shiho terkena Penyakit Menular Seksual? Kau sungguh-sung–"

"Dengar dulu, Bakaito!" potong Aoko jengkel. Kaito dan yang lain pun diam untuk mendengar penjelasan Ran.

"PMS itu adalah gejala-gejala yang terjadi sebelum wanita menstruasi alias Premenstrual Syndrome dan itu terjadi pada kaum wanita pada setiap bulannya. Sensitif dan gampang marah juga salah satunya. Kunci untuk menenangkan wanita yang PMS adalah kebahagiaan. Bersikap manislah di depannya dan buat dia senang. Jangan pernah membuatnya tersinggung."

Para pria menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Shiho turun dari kamarnya dan melihat Ran datang bersama Aoko.

"Oh, Mouri-san, Nakamori-san. Ada apa kalian datang kemari?"

"Kami ingin menengokmu, Miyano-san." Jawab Ran. Shiho mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang. Omong-omong, maafkan aku untuk keributan tadi."

"Kami tahu kok bahwa kamu sedang PMS." Balas Ran. Shiho tersenyum tipis dan melihat ke jendela. "Wah, sudah siang. Aku akan buatkan makan siang. Kalian makan siang disini?"

"Boleh juga."

Shiho pun pergi menuju dapur dan memasak makan siang untuk enam orang yang ada di dapur plus dirinya. Setelah selesai makan siang, Ran dan Aoko sudah pulang. Saat itu Shiho dan Saguru ada dirumah sementara yang lainnya pergi entah kemana. Shiho pun berbaring di sofa ruang nonton sambil mendengarkan rekaman milik ibunya.

Setelah beberapa hari menangkan gadis yang tiba-tiba menjadi _temper_ , keempat pria dalam 5 genius pun lega karena sosok Shiho yang disayanginya sudah kembali menjadi dirinya dan itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Satu hal yang benar-benar disadari oleh keempat pria itu adalah...

 _Wanita benar-benar unik._

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Shiho benar-benar beda ya disini. btw, gara-gara aku PMS..aku jadi terinspirasi buat judul ini. Hehehe.. tapi nggak separah Shiho sih disini.

Silahkan memberi review dan flame juga boleh (jika perlu).


	3. Cerita 3: Tea and Cookies in the evening

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Warning: you can see inside..**

 **Tea and Cookies in the Evening**

"Sekali-sekali hilangkan ketidak pekaanmu terhadap perasaan, Shinichi!" bentak Ran dengan air mata yang berjatuhan. Shinichi menatap pacarnya dengan kesal, "Terserah kau ingin bilang apa tapi aku tidak mau kau ikut campur dalam urusanku."

Ran pun tambah tersedu-sedu, "Baiklah, Shinichi. Jangan temui aku lagi! Kita putus!"

Akhir kata dan Ran pun berlari meninggalkan Shinichi. Shinichi pun pulang ke rumah. Dia melihat Kaito, Saguru dan Heiji sudah ada di sofa ruang tamu dan wajah-wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi sedih sekaligus jengkel sementara Shiho dengan cueknya hanya duduk di depan meja sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumennya. Shinichi pun bergabung dengan mereka.

Hari itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. Shiho stres gara-gara banyak pekerjaan, Kaito marah gara-gara dirinya diomeli oleh Aoko di telepon, Saguru juga marahan dengan Akako, Shinichi sedih karena bertengkar dengan Ran dan Heiji marah gara-gara Kazuha yang mengatainya secara terang-terangan.

"Bodoh! Rasakan dulu apa yang kurasakan baru kau memberiku tugas lebih!" umpat Shiho dalam hati karena banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Pekerjaan Shiho sebenarnya sedikit lagi selesai. Tinggal menandatangani selembar dokumen dan beres tapi memasak membuatnya tepar setengah mati apalagi matanya yang lelah juga otaknya yang sedang kacau membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Heiji dan Saguru yang melihat itu pun akhirnya beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menuju dapur karena mengerti keadaan Shiho yang lagi sedang tidak ingin memasak. Shiho pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang yang kebetulan sedang kosong dan tidur saking lelahnya. Rumah sedang bad mood hari ini dan itu membuat Shiho makin ingin menguatkan niat untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

Kaito membangunkannya untuk makan malam dan mereka pun makan malam.

"Mengapa dari tadi tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Biasanya ketika pulang, kalian pasti menyerocos tentang ini-itu." ujar Shiho lalu menyendok mi gorengnya.

"Kami malas untuk berbicara." Timpal Kaito membuat Shiho mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Wanita itu penasaran dengan sikap aneh para pria. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Tambahnya.

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho. "Baiklah,"

Dan yang lain pun ikut menceritakan masalahnya dengan Shiho secara bergantian. Shiho tersenyum pengertian dan terkadang tertawa mendengar cerita mereka. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang membuat mereka semua bad mood dan tidak bersemangat.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mereka?" pikir Shiho dan terbesitlah sebuah ide di kepalanya. "Baiklah. Itu yang harus kulakukan."

Para lelaki di rumah sudah menganggap Shiho sebagai sahabat, terkadang mereka juga menganggap wanita itu sebagai ibu dan kakak karena wanita itu bisa menjadi salah satunya atau terkadang ketiganya. Hal-hal yang membuat mereka khawatir adalah jika Shiho mengalami PMS parah seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ya, Shiho adalah wanita baik dan mereka menghormatinya sebagaimana Shiho menghormati mereka juga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Shiho?" tanya Saguru yang melihat tingkah Shiho. Shiho menoleh, "Tidak ada."

"Jelas saja dari gelagatmu." Timpal Heiji. "Aku hanya memikirkan urusan pekerjaan, Heiji. Tak usah terlalu khawatir."

Shiho pun menyelesaikan makannya dan langsung pergi menuju kamar.

Keesokan harinya...

"Berencana memperbaiki kesalahan?" tanya Shiho. Dia pun mengambil air putih dan meminumnya. Yang lainnya mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Itu baru semangat." Timpal Shiho sambil menatap keempat sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian.

Setelah sarapan, mereka pun memulai aktifitas mereka yaitu bekerja dan pulangnya memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada.

 **Skip time**

Sore harinya, keempat pria dari 5 genius pulang dengan wajah sedih. Satu hal yang terbesit di pikiran mereka adalah Shiho. Itu yang paling pertama. Mereka pun mencari-cari Shiho dan akhirnya menemukan wanita itu di balkon belakang dengan baju hangat, secangkir teh hangat dan kuki bertabur chocochips yang baru saja diangkat dari oven. Balkon belakang agak luas dan lantainya ditumbuhi rumput sintesis dan membuat orang yang duduk di atasnya benar-benar seperti duduk di rumput. Cocok untuk piknik rumahan. Shiho menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kalian pasti lelah. Bergabunglah bersamaku?" ajak Shiho dan keempat pria itu mengangguk dan akhirnya duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Shiho sengaja refreshing di sini.

"Bagaimana? Keadaan sudah baik?" tanya Shiho dan yang lainnya menggeleng. "Ran masih tidak mau bicara denganku begitu juga dengan yang lain." Timpal Shinichi.

Shiho pun tersenyum tipis lalu menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat untuk masing-masing orang yang ada disitu.

"Lupakanlah masalah kalian dulu dan minumlah teh itu. Teh dan kuki bisa membuatmu tenang dan rileks." Ujarnya.

Mereka pun meminum teh dan memakan kuki enak yang dibuat Shiho. Sore itu agak dingin karena hampir memasuki musim dingin. Pesta teh di balkon ini serasa seperti piknik di pedesaan dan benar-benar membuat rileks.

Teh dan kuki di sore hari bisa membuatmu rileks dan mempererat hubungan kekeluargaan jika kau sedang bersama orang lain.

 **FIN**

 **Pendek ya. mohon dimaafkan segala kekurangannya.**

 **Review!**


	4. Cerita 4: Baby in Trouble (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: Kalo Detective Conan punya saya, saya nggak akan buat fanfiction.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepetan, terinspirasi dari fanfic senior, kalaupun humor ya tetep garing, dll.**

* * *

 **Baby in Trouble**

 **(Part 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah! Akhirnya hampir selesai." Ujar Shiho sambil menatapi sebuah cairan berwarna hijau tua di sebuah botol kaca.

'Aneh rasanya aku kembali ke laboratorium untuk meneliti lagi setelah sekian lama.' batin Shiho lalu mengambil beberapa bahan untuk penemuan barunya yang satu ini.

"Kami pulang." Terdengar seruan yang bersamaan dari lantai atas yang artinya para pria sudah pulang. Segera Shiho naik ke atas dan menyambut mereka.

"Kau meneliti lagi?" tanya Heiji dan dibalas dengan anggukan Shiho. Wanita itu pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam dibantu Saguru. "Kita masak apa?"

"Sup ayam." Jawabnya, "tumben kau mau membantuku. Biasanya Heiji."

Saguru tersenyum, "Kau tidak suka, eh?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak––"

"Sudahlah, Shiho. Ayo memasak saja." Potong Saguru sambil mengiris bawang.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan waktu di dapur, mereka pun makan malam.

"Kau ingin membuat proyek apa di lab?" tanya Shinichi. Shiho menoleh ke arah para pria yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

"Aww! Kau ini sukar ditebak, Shiho." Timpal Kaito dilanjut dengan keluhan yang lain tentang dirinya. "Kau akan melihatnya nanti, Kaito."

Kaito memutar bola matanya, "Terserah."

Wanita itu hanya tertawa kecil, 'Ini akan menjadi kejutan.'

* * *

Malam itu, para pria sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Biasalah, menonton sepak bola. Shiho tidak ikut menonton karena katanya kelelahan. Jadilah keempat pria tampan tersebut menonton tanpa Shiho.

"Hey, Heiji!"

"Ya, Saguru?"

"Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan penemuan rahasia Shiho?"

Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dibisikkan Saguru, Heiji langsung melek total. Ya, dia juga penasaran terhadap penemuan baru Shiho.

"Aku juga penasaran." Balas Heiji lalu menyuruh yang lainnya merapat. "Hey! Kalian penasaran tidak tentang penemuan rahasia Shiho?"

Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Aku ada ide." Ujar Shinichi. "Ide apa?"

"Kalian penasaran tentang penemuan rahasia itu 'kan? Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama untuk melihat penemuan rahasia itu. Aku lebih mengenal Shiho dari pada kalian dan dia selalu menyimpan penemuannya di lab," ujar Shinichi dengan volume suara yang kecil,

"Begini caranya. Kita pastikan dulu Shiho tidak ada di lab agar rencana kita tidak gagal. Setelah tahu Shiho tidak ada di lab, kita mengendap-endap ke lab dan melihat penemuan itu. Jangan buat keributan di lab agar dia tidak tahu. setuju?"

"Setuju!" mereka berseru bersamaan dengan suara kecil. Akhirnya mereka pun menjalankan rencana. Pertama, Heiji dan Kaito yang akan memastikan Shiho tidak pergi ke lab. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke kamar Shiho dan mengintip di lubang kunci. Shiho terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"Bagus!"

Akhirnya para pria pun segera menuju ke lab dengan hati-hati karena lab berada di ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di lab bawah tanah...

"Wah! Ada banyak alat-alat kimia disini!" seru Kaito kagum. Shinichi langsung menjitak kepalanya, "Tentu saja, maling bodoh! Ini 'kan laboratorium."

"Iya, tapi jangan juga kau menjitak kepalaku, baka tantei!" balas Kaito lalu balas menjitak kepala Shinichi. Terjadilah adu jitak kepala. Heiji dan Saguru memutar matanya.

"Hey kalian! Berhentilah!" seru Saguru tapi kedua pria berwajah mirip itu tidak henti-hentinya menjitak. Heiji pun turun tangan dan ikut memberhentikan pertengkaran itu tapi bukanya berhenti, mereka juga ikut bertengkar karena merasa tak terima di jitak secara tidak sengaja oleh Kaito dan Shinichi. Pertengkaran semakin sengit hingga tangan Shinichi menyenggol sebuah ramuan berwarna hijau tua yang berada dalam botol kaca.

* * *

Shiho merasa aneh dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang tanpa mimpi. Ada suara keributan dari bawah sana.

'Oh! Ini pasti akan menjadi buruk!' batin Shiho lalu segera berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya di ruang bawah tanah, kesan pertama yang dia lihat adalah perkelahian. Cowok-cowok itu saling menjitak dan secara tidak sengaja, Shinichi menyenggol sebuah ramuan berwarna hijau tua miliknya yang dia ketahui adalah proyek rahasianya yang belum selesai.

 **Booom!**

"Ramuan baruku!" pekik Shiho.

Ramuan hijau itu meledak dan sesaat ruangan dipenuhi dengan asap. Segera dia ambil masker dan jas lab nya. Setelah ruangan tidak berasap lagi, dia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Pakaian-pakaian 4 genius berserakan dimana-mana dan...

4 genius berubah menjadi bayi tiga tahun akibat ramuan awet muda yang belum dia selesaikan.

"Shinichi! Heiji! Kaito! Saguru!" teriaknya lalu berlari menghampiri mereka berempat. Saguru berusaha keluar dari pakaiannya dan akhirnya melihati tubuhnya sendiri. Yang lainnya juga begitu.

"APHA YAN TELJADI PADAKU?" teriak Heiji histeris dengan cadel dan suara yang lucu. Yang lainnya juga memekik ketakutan karena melihat tubuhnya yang berubah. Shiho hanya facepalm. Suasana menjadi hening saat itu dan digantikan gelak tawa dari keempat bocah itu.

Wanita itu pun berjongkok memunggungi Kaito dan bocah itu berseru girang ketika naik di punggung Shiho. Setelah Kaito naik ke punggungnya, wanita itu menggendong Saguru dan Shinichi di masing-masing tangan. Mereka dibawa ke kamar Shiho untuk diinterogasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa tujuan kalian pergi ke lab tanpa izinku?" tanya Shiho sedikit jengkel. Yang lainnya hanya menunduk layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"K-kami hannya penachallan telhadab pennemuan balu mu." Jawab Shinichi dengan nada bersalah. Shiho memutar matanya jengkel, "Sukses! Ramuan yang kalian tumpahkan barusan adalah penemuan rahasiaku."

Semuanya mengangkat wajah, "Benalkah?"

"Iya, benar. Ini akibatnya jika kalian tidak bisa bersabar." Jawabnya dengan nada yang mampu mengiris hati masing-masing orang yang berada di ruang tersebut.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" seru wanita itu garang, "besok aku akan telepon Professor untuk menyuruhnya membelikan kalian pakaian dan menjaga kalian."

Shiho pun menatapi satu persatu pria-pria––atau lebih tepatnya sekarang anak-anak––itu. Semuanya menatapnya dengan 'wah' dan wanita itu heran. Shiho pun menatapi bagian yang ditatap bocah-bocah itu dan dia sadar bahwa yang bocah-bocah itu lihat dari tadi adalah...DADA nya. Dia baru sadar, dia masih mengenakan gaun tidur satinnya yang tipis dan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Sontak dia mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Padahal kami balu caja dapat pemandanan yan bagus unntuk memacang mata baik-baik." ujar Shinichi bete karena Shiho baru saja 'mengubur harta karunnya'.

"Dasar mesum! Walaupun sudah jadi bocah pun masih mesum!" hardik Shiho, "kalian tidurlah!"

"Bagaimana calannya?" tanya Heiji. Shiho baru sadar bahwa keempat pria itu sudah menjadi bocah. Menghela napas, dia pun menarik kasur cadangan yang berada dibawah ranjangnya. Mereka akan tidur di kamar wanita itu.

"Aku akan tidur di bawah sebagai pelindung. Takut jika kalian jatuh ke lantai." Ujar Shiho. Keempatnya mengerti dan akhirnya terlelap. Shiho mematikan lampu dan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk tersebut. Hanya satu orang saja yang belum tidur yaitu Shinichi yang berada di sampingnya. Dia memiringkan badannya ke arah Shinichi.

"Saguru sudah tidur. Jangan dibangunkan." Bisik Shiho. Shinichi mengangguk dengan polosnya lalu terlelap setelah beberapa saat.

'Mengapa mereka benar-benar _cute_?' pikirnya. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan akhirnya terlelap.

* * *

'Sepertinya hari ini akan panjang deh!' batin Shiho.

"Aku akan membuat bubur untuk kalian semuanya."

"Apa? Bubul? Aku tidak mau makan bubul!"

Shiho memutar bola matanya, "Harus! Kalian itu masih batita." Mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan wanita cantik itu, yang lainnya mendengus kesal hingga Heiji yang berbicara, "Kami bukan batita! Kami olang dewaca!"

"Tapi sekarang tidak lagi." balasnya. Sepertinya dia harus belajar bersabar untuk pengalaman barunya ini.

Yang lainnya pada mengeluh tentang bubur yang baru saja dibuat Shiho.

"Bubur sudah siap. Sekarang buka mulut kalian!" seru Shiho dengan lembut sambil memegang sesendok bubur instan rasa ayam tersebut. Shinichi adalah orang pertama yang disuapnya, "Buka mulutmu! Aaaaa!" Shiho menyuapi Shinichi sambil membuka mulutnya seraya memperagakan bocah itu untuk membuka mulut. Yang disuapi langsung mundur kebelakang untuk menghindar dari sendok tersebut.

"Pindahkan bubul cialmu itu, Ciho!" perintah Shinichi yang membuat Shiho geram. "Shinichi, bahasa!"

Shinichi memutar matanya yang membuat bocah itu menjadi lebih menggemaskan. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, bubur itu tetap mendarat di lidah bocah berambut hitam legam tersebut.

"Ini enak! Cobalah Cagullu!" seru Shinichi kagum membuat Shiho tertawa karena suara cadel nan menggemaskan itu juga wajah Shinichi yang cemong gara-gara buburnya. Hari ini menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena bocah-bocah itu menuruti perintahnya.

Ramuan awet muda yang belum selesai itu membuat keempat bocah itu menjadi balita dan dia tidak tahu cara merawat bayi sekalipun. Ternyata mereka sangat imut ketika masih kecil dan itu membuat Shiho gemas untuk mencubit pipi mereka. Walaupun berubah menjadi bocah, mental mereka tetap sama. Sama seperti APTX4869, fisik berubah menjadi kecil tetapi pikiran dan mental tidak berubah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Eh, Professor. Akhirnya kau datang juga!" ujar Shiho senang lalu mempersilahkan Professor masuk. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Shiho-kun?"

"Begini ceritanya, Professor.." Shiho pun menceritakan kejadian ramuan tumpah itu dan Professor mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan efeknya habis karena mungkin saja efeknya tidak bisa hilang kecuali ada penawarnya." Tambah wanita itu. keempat pria itu muncul dari balik pintu dan melihat Professor datang.

"Pllopeccoll! Apa khau membawa pakean untuk kami?" tanya Kaito. Shiho mendelik ke arah mereka berempat, "Diamlah atau kucekoki kalian dengan APTX4869!"

Suasana berubah horor dan Professor hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Aku membawa pakaian untuk kalian semua kok."

Raut wajah bocah itu langsung ceria bak matahari pagi. Professor yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pengertian, "Kau tidak perlu segarang itu, Shiho-kun. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak."

Shiho mendengus dan akhirnya menatapi anak-anak tersebut yang sedang bermain kemudian menatap ayah angkatnya lagi, "Anak-anak?! Fisiknya saja yang terlihat seperti batita." Dia mendesah pelan, "mungkin aku harus bersabar dalam hal ini."

"Begitulah menjadi orang tua, Shiho-kun. Menjadi orang tua terkadang bisa menjadi sangat sulit."

Professor tersenyum. Mungkin awal dari pengalaman baru Shiho akan dimulai. Shiho menatapi bocah-bocah itu lagi dengan seksama dan akhirnya tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Setidaknya mereka masih punya masa kecil yang indah lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Atau untuk Shinichi, ketiga kalinya." Dia mendesah pelan, "Baik. Aku akan mengurusnya sekarang. Jangan biarkan orang lain tahu tentang ini, Professor."

"Baik, Shiho-kun."

Shiho tersenyum menatap ayah angkatnya lalu kembali mengurusi bocah-bocah itu.

"Iya, Professor. Awal dari pengalaman ini akan dimulai." Batinnya.

 **...FIN...**

* * *

 **Fanfic ini terlihat seperti The BABY Criminals buatan Andromeda no Rei, bukan? Dasar!**

 **Woaa! Ini baru part 1. Masih ada lagi part lainnya yang rencana aku buat di 5 genius. Ini hanyalah awal..**

 **Don't be silent reader!**

 **And review please!**


End file.
